Such ribbon cassettes are known from, e.g. German Utility Model GE-GM 83 10 441. These ribbon cassettes are made of several parts and are assembled. This requires, on the one hand, considerable expense for the several tools. Furthermore, drive, braking and tensioning elements must be provided in the ribbon cassette which are discarded when the ribbon is used up. As a whole, such ribbon cassettes for typewriters and printers are usually offered at a relatively high cost.